


Diario de guerra

by Hota



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Gen, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 04:52:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14371302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hota/pseuds/Hota
Summary: Cinco instantes, cinco miedos y un único problema a través de los ojos de los paladines: la guerra.La maldita guerra.(Esta historia participa en el evento Voltron Mini Bang Hispano).





	Diario de guerra

**Author's Note:**

> Advertencia: se tocan temas sensibles, como crisis de identidad, trastorno de estrés postraumático y pensamientos suicidas. Los errores corren a mi cuenta.
> 
> N/A: cuando comencé a escribir esto no había salido la última temporada de Voltron, por lo tanto habrá tópicos que quizá ya hayan leído, o que parezcan coincidir con algo de lo que se tocó en estos últimos capítulos de la serie. Si llega a parecer por un momento que apunto a la teoría del clon de Shiro, es solo una casualidad. Eso no se trata en este fic, y espero que se logre entender lo que pretendía con cada uno de los relatos. 
> 
> Lo que más me interesaba era hacer un análisis del lado oscuro de la serie, de sus personajes y de lo realmente pesada que es la trama. Para ello me repetí todas las temporadas y usé los elementos más obvios y trabajados de los personajes; también revisé las estadísticas que aparecen en la página oficial (¿Han visto las estadísticas de Lance? Son para sentarse a llorar). Traté de que esto fuera lo más canon e In-character posible. Espero haberlo logrado.
> 
> Finalmente, quiero agradecer, primero, a Maye por organizar este evento. Hacía falta algo de este estilo en la comunidad hispana. Segundo, quiero agradecer a Bloom a Nikky por ayudarme revisando esto, para que no se me fuera ningún error; y finalmente, mis más sinceros agradecimientos a Efra, por hacer realidad mi sueño de tener dibujos a partir de algo que yo escribí. Gracias por trabajar conmigo, por ser tan paciente con mi estilo tan poco organizado de hacer las cosas y por no tirar la toalla. Lamento todos los problemas que causé en el camino. Son lo mejor de lo mejor.
> 
> Pueden encontrar el hermoso trabajo de Efra en: http://efralecorbusier.tumblr.com/post/173100815807/im-alive1-now-switching-my-languaje-wenas

**1**

Cuando Shiro era «Shirogane Takashi», estudiante estrella y primer piloto graduado más joven del Galaxy Garrison —y no el paladín del león negro—, la vida era mucho más sencilla y el mundo se sentía mucho más pequeño. Incluso el vasto universo con el que tanto había soñado desde su infancia era, en su cabeza, mucho más diminuto que aquel que ahora, en la realidad, tenía que enfrentar día a día. En ese entonces sentía que lo sabía todo, y confiaba plenamente en sus capacidades de liderazgo para mantener las cosas —y a su equipo— bajo control.

Pero se había equivocado.

Para el momento en el que comprendió su posición en el gran esquema de las cosas y dejó de lado la idea de que era especial, ya era demasiado tarde: la lucha por la supervivencia había comenzado y su inocencia, lenta pero segura, había muerto. Si acaso lograba mantenerse vivo hasta el final corría con el peligro de no volver a ser el mismo. Esto lo había entendido durante los días de confinamiento en una de las naves galra, después de haber regresado de la arena con otra vida más pesándole en la conciencia y con la sensación de que el olor a sangre se había vuelto característico de su persona.

Cuando miraba sus manos, Shiro ya no podía distinguir las otrora pulcras palmas que se encargaban de abrazar los controles de la nave que estaba en la sala de simulación en la que tantas horas había pasado practicando. Solo podía fijarse en el mugre, en las heridas y en la sensación de sus manos abrazando el cuello de la víctima de la noche o bien, la sensación de sus palmas aferrándose al arma con la que arrebatara la vida de su contrincante.

De un modo o de otro sus manos ya no estaban hechas para pilotar.

Había sido difícil no enloquecer en esos días.

La soledad de la celda, los largos tiempos que pasaba sin comida o sin escuchar cualquier otro ruido además del de su propia respiración amenazaron con llevarlo al límite. Los recuerdos, las ilusiones y las esperanzas que lo habían mantenido vivo hasta ese momento fueron entonces cargas demasiado pesadas para sus hombros, y a veces —como por darle un toque poético, quizá para sentirse mejor con la situación— Shiro cree que fue eso, en realidad, lo que le llevó a perder su brazo. O bien, el puto karma. Después de todo nadie puede matar tantas veces y quedar impune. Ni siquiera los galra —cree— están exentos de ello.

Además, el aceptar o, mejor dicho, concientizar el acto violento al que fue sometido y en el cual perdió su miembro no es un acto fácil. Por eso necesita aferrarse, así sea con las uñas, a esos sinsentidos que permitan hacer de su situación algo más llevadero. Pero esas nimiedades tan necesarias no son, finalmente, infalibles. A veces la crueldad del universo le recuerda quién es —o, mejor dicho, quién ya no es— y en dónde está —en el espacio, liderando una rebelión alienígena—. Esas son las veces en que se levanta agitado después de una pesadilla —que es, más bien, un recuerdo— o las veces en que se queda mirando a la nada en medio de una conversación.

Claro que, ahora, las cosas son un tanto distintas.

No puede negar que en comparación a su tiempo como prisionero se encuentra mucho mejor, al menos en lo que compete a su integridad física. La mental, difícilmente. Y todo se debe al hecho de que ya no es el mismo joven de entonces: está un poco más acabado, y por completo roto. Los cimientos sobre los que se pensaba fueron demolidos y no ha tenido tiempo de re-pensarse, ni de re-inventarse. Shiro está perdido —de sí mismo, de los otros— desde aquel momento en que conoció la Locura de frente, y no sabe si podrá volver a encontrar _se_ alguna vez.

Este problema de identidad tan complejo y profundo, producto de sus épocas de cautiverio, lo obligó a recurrir a los títulos para mantenerse lo más centrado posible. Así fue como se convirtió en «Terrícola» para los galra, en «El Campeón» para los gladiadores, y en todo aquel nombre de turno que pudiera ocupar como una máscara —o una nueva piel— frente a los demás. Es por eso —lo admite— que le resultó fácil convertirse en «El Líder» y en el «paladín del león negro». O, por ponerlo en términos simples, en «Shiro»: esa cáscara vacía que alguna vez debió haber sido «Shirogane Takashi».

A estas alturas el fingir comportamientos que todos esperan de él es mucho más sencillo que tratar de encontrarse a sí mismo. Es tal vez esa incertidumbre, esa confusión que viene del no identificarse como _alguien_ sino como _algo,_ lo que hace que se asemeje más a los _sentries_ que destruye que al resto de sus compañeros de equipo. Ahora, cuando utiliza su brazo para atacar, para _eliminar_ , no siente el peso del remordimiento en su conciencia. No como antaño, como en esos primeros días en que acabó vomitando el suelo de la arena y posteriormente el de su celda.

Se cuestiona si, acaso, todavía hay un músculo que late debajo de la piel de su pecho. No encontraría extraño el despertarse un día, mirarse al espejo y descubrir que allí, en  donde debería estar su corazón, hay un hueco y que puede ver a través de él.

Eso debería, en cierto modo, hacer las cosas más fáciles si se piensa en estrategias de guerra. El no sentir remordimiento al matar, ni pena al ver a sus aliados morir —pérdidas que todo enfrentamiento tendrá, se quiera o no— debería permitirle enfocar mejor sus esfuerzos en ser un buen líder para el equipo. Pero casi siempre, pese a que hay planes —y planes de respaldo en caso de que los primeros fallen—, las cosas no salen como las ha previsto. Inclusive le cuesta mantener a sus compañeros bajo control en determinadas ocasiones, lo que revive memorias desagradables sobre aquella vez en que, todavía siendo Shirogane Takashi, comprendió que estaba solo y perdido, y que, en realidad, su pequeña y miserable existencia no conocía —ni valía— nada.

A veces puede soportarlo.

Otras no.

Ahora que lo mira en retrospectiva, quizás es esa la razón por la cual apenas descendió de su león tras la misión de aquel día, se encargó de gritarle a Lance —allí en el hangar, frente a los demás— lo mal que lo había hecho, enumerándole todos y cada uno de sus errores. Arrojándoselos a la cara con violencia, como si no hubiera otra manera —porque el error, esa cosa tan asquerosamente humana, le recuerda ese patetismo propio que tanto quiere olvidar. Porque hasta las copias se cansan de fingir. Ser una farsa y recordarlo constantemente tiene que pasar factura, tarde o temprano—. Recalcando que pudo haberles costado aquella misión y, tal vez, un par de vidas.

Cuando terminó de gritarle a Lance fue que se dio cuenta del silencio tan aterrador que pareció instaurarse en el castillo. A pesar de que todos llegaron agotados, Shiro pudo notar que las caras de cansancio fueron mutando prontamente en unas que se debatían entre la sorpresa y la frustración —la de Hunk llegando a rozar peligrosamente la ira—, pero nadie se atrevió a mover un dedo. Fue consciente en ese momento de una respiración fuerte, animal, como desesperada. Era su propia respiración.

Entonces miró a Lance.

Lo _vio_ realmente, y fue como si toda su ira se esfumara de golpe.

Los dedos finos, largos y bronceados del ajeno estaban apretando el casco con tanta fuerza que Shiro pudo jurar que los nudillos, debajo de la armadura, estaban pálidos. Lance no lo miraba, tenía los ojos desviados al techo porque hacía esfuerzos sobrehumanos por no ponerse a llorar ahí, en ese mismo instante. Estaba encorvado, como si hubiera tratado de cubrirse para protegerse de las palabras que Shiro había tirado en su contra. Como si hubiera tratado de defenderse de _él_ , quien en su diatriba se había acercado demasiado, seguramente luciendo amenazador.

Pudo ver muchas cosas en la postura de Lance aquella vez, pero el miedo fue la más clara de todas.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente centrado como para retornar a sus sentidos, cuando la respiración agitada se calmó y sus hombros dejaron de estar tensos, cuando volvió a ser como Shirogane Takashi debía ser, fue cuando Lance decidió hablar. Shiro jamás podrá olvidar esa imagen, porque el labio inferior no dejó de temblarle y la voz, siempre tan alegre, sonó quebrada por primera vez en todo el tiempo que llevaban de conocerse:

—N-no fue mi intención… —Y luego, como si creyera que hiciera falta recalcarlo, agregó— Fue un accidente. Lo siento… Lo siento.

Incapaz de decir algo más, y con las lágrimas asomándose peligrosamente por el borde de sus ojos, el moreno decidió que alejarse de allí era lo más sensato. Y así lo hizo. No fue hasta que Hunk decidió hacer lo mismo, siguiéndole a Lance los talones, que los demás se alejaron por igual, dejándolo allí parado, solo, con el recuerdo de los ojos asustados de Lance taladrándole la conciencia.

Tuvo que apretarse el pecho porque el corazón, de repente, le dolió mucho.

Y fue ahí, en ese mísero pero certero instante en el que la culpa carcomió su cuerpo, que por una vez más volvió a _ser_   Shirogane Takashi.

 

**2**

Keith piensa cada día al despertar, durante los vagos momentos de inconsciencia en que se queda mirando el techo de su nueva alcoba, que no necesita conocer a su madre. No necesita hacerlo porque ella decidió dejarlo, así que él no quiere verla, no quiere encontrarla. No quiere —ni requiere de— una explicación de su parte, pues todo ya está superado.

La primera mentira del día que Keith se dice a sí mismo es que no le importa. Como si ahí, en su pecho, no existiera un vacío que nunca podrá llenarse.

Él ya está mayorcito y puede seguir adelante con su vida sin sufrir por el fantasma de alguien que nunca conoció. Por eso no tiene tiempo para perder en esas tonterías. Despejar la mente, respirar hondo, meditar y tomar decisiones en frío son cosas para las cuales no está hecho. Pero encuentra, en cambio, bastante sencillo el mantener la mente ocupada: es mucho más fácil y productivo que ponerse a rememorar. Allí, en las acciones, en el constante movimiento, puede depender totalmente de sus pasiones, del calor del momento y de sus instintos.

En los cuarteles generales de la Espada de Marmora nadie nunca pregunta cómo está o cómo se siente. Nadie lo distrae con esas charlas innecesarias de su entrenamiento ni de su objetivo, y tampoco lo obligan a tomarse un descanso o a pasar tiempo con otros miembros de la orden, por lo cual puede dedicarse a obtener resultados y respuestas sin tener que ponerse a pensar en los sentimientos de los demás. Allí puede ser tan egoísta como desee, tanto en su pensar como en su actuar, y no hay nadie que se queje.

La segunda mentira del día que Keith se dice a sí mismo es que no le duele. Como si ahí, en su pecho, el corazón no se le apretujara cada vez que el silencio se hace una carga demasiado pesada como para soportarla.

Pero Keith es una persona práctica: sabe que los seres humanos están condicionados por la costumbre, y que es el cambio en su rutina lo que hace que todavía no se amolde a la perfección. Pasar tanto tiempo rodeado de compañeros de equipo escandalosos lo condicionó a un determinado tipo de ambiente que aquí no encuentra, por lo cual es normal que se sienta extraño. Pronto se acostumbrará.

La naturaleza de los galra es más fácil de llevar, especialmente si la compara con la de sus excompañeros. Aquí cada uno se toma las cosas en serio, no levanta la voz a menos que sea necesario y no se inmiscuyen en los problemas ajenos. Son mentalmente fuertes, con estómago de hierro ante las vicisitudes y con hambre de crecimiento personal: jamás rechazan un entrenamiento, jamás rechazan una pelea y tampoco esperan de él más de lo que puede dar. No se requieren palabras de aliento, y, en general, no se requiere su presencia —él, como entidad llamada Keith— sino su capacidad.

Puede decirse que hasta es relajante la falta de escándalo que hay por esos lares. Aun siendo más personas las que habitan allí que los que habitan en el castillo, Keith puede encontrar verdadera calma.

La tercera mentira del día que Keith se dice a sí mismo es que no los extraña. Como si ahí, en su pecho, el alma no gritara con cada _tick_ que pasa sus deseos de volverlos a ver, de volverlos a abrazar. De reír con ellos en las buenas y de llorar con ellos en las malas.

La diferencia fundamental es, sin duda, la importancia que ambos bandos ponen en la misión. Mientras era un paladín de Voltron importaba, por supuesto, ganar las batallas para hacer más posible el fin de la guerra; pero jamás la misión se ponía encima de los actores. Las vidas de los inocentes y de ellos mismos, como guerreros, eran lo que importaba más. Caso contrario a la situación en la Espada de Marmora, donde la misión es lo primordial. Keith piensa que, como célula rebelde, es normal que se haya llegado a ello. No cuestiona, ni se impone: se limita a cumplir las órdenes. Todos los presentes están dispuesto a sacrificarse, así que él no es nadie para ir en contra de sus convicciones, y mucho menos es un cobarde que se echa para atrás.

La cuarta mentira del día que Keith se dice a sí mismo es que no le parece triste. Como si ahí, en su pecho, todas y cada una de las vidas que se sacrifican, no fueran importantes ni valiosas. Solo un insumo más, prescindible y reemplazable.

Pero esta mentira viene de la mano con la quinta, cosa que Keith, por supuesto, negará. Porque aceptar que cada vez que ve morir un camarada de Marmora lo hace pensar en la posibilidad de ver morir a uno de sus _amigos_ paladines significa aceptar dos cosas:

La primera es que no está tan listo para la guerra como le gusta pensar. Y la segunda, pero la más importante, es aceptar que ha aprendido a amar tanto a un grupo de personas que los considera parte de sí. Que ya no es solo Shiro el único que le importa, y que ya no es solo a él a quien desea desesperadamente proteger. Es aceptar que su corazón ha crecido, se ha expandido para acogerlos y que estos _amigos_ no son otra cosa que la familia que él ha escogido. Y son tan valiosos, tan, pero tan valiosos, que solo representan una debilidad en su corazón de guerrero. Lo hacen vulnerable, lo hacen sucumbir a temores y paranoias; lo hacen, en resumen, mucho más humano.

Y eso le asusta. Le asusta tanto que Keith no lo admitirá jamás.

Así como tampoco admitirá en voz alta que mentir, de hecho, no se le da tan bien.

Pero esas mentiras diarias que constituyen los pilares de su armadura contra el mundo, que constituyen el templo en donde encuentra refugio cuando el exterior es doloroso, son demasiado necesarias para su subsistencia. Mientras pueda inventarlas es fácil no pensar, y si no piensa es mucho más fácil no sentir. Así podrá ser menos débil y enfrentar la guerra como corresponde.

Y aunque nadie, ni siquiera él mismo, crea en sus mentiras, piensa que si las repite lo suficiente terminarán por volverse realidad algún día.

Es por eso que cuando Kolivan le recuerda antes de cada misión que los sentimientos son algo que tiene que desechar, puesto que nublan el juicio de los miembros de la Espada de Marmora, Keith se dice a sí mismo —y al resto— la sexta mentira del día:

—Lo sé.

 

**3**

Pidge nunca se ha detenido a reflexionarlo con claridad, porque hay una parte de ella —profunda, sagaz— que advierte que centrarse en _ese_ problema en particular puede traer más desventajas que ganancias. Pero en los escasos momentos en que sus ojos no están pegados a la pantalla de su computadora y su mente no está trabajando a mil revoluciones por segundo tratando de resolver algún problema, sino que se encuentra _admirando_ lo vasto, frío y silencioso que es _el espacio_ , no puede evitar sentir un escalofrío recorrerla desde la punta de la cabeza hasta la punta de los pies.

Porque es allí, en esos momentos en que ha bajado la guardia lo suficiente como para escuchar la vocecita de su cabeza, que Pidge _sufre_ por lo difícil que es acortar la distancia desde donde la nave se encuentra. Y ella no entiende cómo es posible que teniendo memorizada la teoría a la perfección —a tal punto de que puede recitarla sin batir una pestaña—, siendo consciente de lo muy alejada que se encuentra en años luz de su planeta y sabiendo el número exacto de agujeros de gusano que requeriría para llegar hasta él, ella sienta _miedo_. Esa cosa tan irracional que el conocimiento debería haber sofocado. Ese sentimiento que no experimenta desde que tenía seis años y pensaba que había monstruos bajo la cama.

Es una sensación que encuentra desagradable porque no puede medirla, no puede estudiarla ni documentarla, puesto que ni siquiera sabe de dónde o por qué proviene. O tal vez —le dice de nuevo la vocecita en su cabeza— sí lo sabe, pero no encuentra las agallas para reconocerlo; para aceptarlo.

Pero este miedo que siente es uno que no se desprende del pensamiento de fallar salvando a su padre y a su hermano, porque allá dentro, en su pecho, tiene la convicción de que puede hacerlo siempre que tenga a sus amigos. Así que no es un miedo al fracaso, ni a la pérdida. Tampoco es uno que se relacione con la creencia de no volver a ver a su madre, ni con la posibilidad de que su familia jamás vuelva a estar completa.

_No._

Es algo más primitivo, más egoísta.

Es la historia falsa en los noticieros sobre los errores de pilotos demasiado jóvenes que estrellaron la nave y en donde no hubo sobrevivientes; es la información oculta al pueblo por parte de las directivas en bases de datos dentro del Galaxy Garrison; es la farsa de un grupo de estudiantes que se extraviaron en el desierto por no respetar las normas de la institución y murieron por inanición; es la falsedad de sus disculpas al decir que sus cuerpos no fueron encontrados.

Es la mentira, la tergiversación, el engaño; es la pérdida de memoria selectiva y colectiva que los lleve a todos a difuminar sus rostros, sus nombres, sus edades. Es el morir y convertirse en polvo estelar en donde nadie pueda verla ni escucharla, en donde nadie pueda enterrarla, o hacer algo en su memoria. Es el no poder mantener una imagen en las mentes de aquellos que dejaron atrás, en casa, y de imprimir una en aquellos a quienes salvan hoy, en la guerra. Es el que no digan su nombre de nuevo, el que no brille el reconocimiento en los ojos que la miran, el que nadie cante sobre sus hazañas. Es el reemplazo que sufrirá como hija, como hermana, como ser humano y como paladín de Voltron.

_Es el miedo al olvido._

Y por eso, cuando mira a través de la ventana del castillo las estrellas que cubren el manto oscuro que ellos llaman universo, se pregunta si acaso alguien puede nombrar al menos uno de esos planetas que lucen tan distantes. Si acaso alguien puede nombrarlos todos. Si acaso, si muriera allí, alguien llevaría siempre en su memoria, fresco como el pan, el recuerdo de todo aquello que ella es, de lo que fue, y de lo que pudo haber sido.

_No_ , dice la voz.

Y en el fondo, Pidge sabe que tiene razón.

 

**4**

Desde que puede recordar siempre han sido las palabras de su madre las que lo han apoyado en sus momentos más difíciles. Ya fuese porque su primer intento preparando algún platillo no salió bien, o porque algunos niños lo molestaron por su tamaño en la escuela, o porque su pez dorado murió, Hunk no piensa que alguna vez ella haya fallado a la hora de protegerlo, apoyarlo y hacerlo sentir mejor. Todo es cálido allí, entre sus abrazos y con sus palabras conciliadoras; en la forma en que sus dedos acarician su cabello y en cómo sus besos se sienten sobre su frente.

Y, a veces, cuando llegaba con una citación del colegio porque se había metido en una que otra pelea, de todas formas su mamá estaba ahí para sostenerlo con ternura, besarle las heridas y decirle que había hecho lo correcto defendiendo a sus amigos, o al chico nuevo, o a la niña del otro curso.

—Es porque tienes un corazón grande —argumentaba, con la misma calma cada vez—. Y todos caben en él.

Reconoce que esas palabras de consuelo son algo que extraña bastante, especialmente ahora que se encuentra tan lejos de su hogar, pero en las cuales no piensa muy a menudo. Recordar se le hace difícil cuando se encuentra sometido a situaciones de mucho estrés, y nadie puede culparlo por pensar que una guerra que involucra el universo entero es bastante estresante, ¿verdad? Así que la mayor parte del tiempo su cerebro está ocupado en la guerra: en entrenar con sus amigos, en las misiones, en los experimentos que realiza con Pidge; y los pocos momentos de esparcimiento que le quedan, cuando no está demasiado exhausto como para caer rendido en su cama, los utiliza para despejarse: ya sea cocinando, reparando cosas o pasando tiempo con Lance.

Hunk sencillamente no tiene el tiempo para ponerse a rememorar, es cierto. De hacerlo, cometería un gran error, puesto que podría volverse una enorme distracción en su desempeño. Y, dada la responsabilidad que carga como defensor del universo, es entendible que prefiera no recordar.

Pero, la verdad, es que más que evitarlo porque es su deber, Hunk lo hace porque no quiere. No quiere recordar la sensación de comprensión y calma que sólo su madre le puede brindar, porque tiene miedo de que las palabras que ella repetía se extravíen en la inmensidad del espacio. De que pierdan todo su valor, de que dejen de representar un momento especial y se conviertan en memorias que puede enterrar y olvidar con facilidad.

Porque —que alguien lo ayude— cada vez que tiene que entrenar, cada vez que tiene que ir a una misión, cada vez que tiene que golpear, disparar o _herir_ a alguien, Hunk no puede sino sentir cómo su corazón se rasga. Es un dolor que le nubla el juicio, la sensación de su cuerpo, y casi siempre debe mover sus manos, abriéndolas y luego cerrándolas, para recordar que está ahí, en ese momento, y que todo esto no es una pesadilla de la cual se va a despertar. _Esto_ es _real_ , _él_ es un _paladín_ de Voltron y como tal tiene una tarea que cumplir.

Y si Hunk lo piensa con detenimiento —que alguien lo ayude, por favor, él solo quiere ir a casa—, sabe, o cree saber, que lo que hace es lo correcto. Su bando es el bueno —¡¿Verdad?!—, es el que defiende a las razas oprimidas y libera los planetas de la dictadura de los galra. Es el que pelea por los derechos de todos los seres vivos del universo…

Aun así…

Aun así Hunk no sabe si a veces vomita por todas las vidas que quitó, o por todas las vidas que no pudo salvar. No importa cuánto practiquen, cuánto entrenen y recreen una misión cientos, _miles_ de veces, en ocasiones las cosas no salen como deberían, y a veces hay mujeres, niños, hombres y ancianos que no pueden salvar. A veces hay planetas que mueren, o aliados que se sacrifican. A veces hay galras que caen asesinados por sus disparos o los de sus amigos —que alguien lo saque de aquí, por favor, que alguien lo saque—. A veces, sencillamente, todo es un desastre de sangre y olor a muerte porque _esto es_ _la guerra_ y Hunk no cree que pueda haber un final feliz. Así que a veces, _a veces_ , cree que en realidad vomita por ambas cosas: por todas las vidas que quitó, y por todas las vidas que no pudo salvar.

Y es que _esta vez_ su pelea no es como las anteriores, que consistían en empujones infantiles, mordiscos o pequeños rasguños que desaparecerían en un par de días y en donde las diferencias podían olvidarse con solo decir «perdón». Esta vez hay un daño irreparable, hay ecosistemas y razas enteras que tardarán muchos millones de años en reorganizarse, hay familias que nunca podrán volver a estar completas y corazones que jamás van a sanar. Y Hunk se pregunta cómo podrán arreglarse las cosas si no hay nadie que diga perdón. Y luego se pregunta si, aunque alguien dijera perdón, las cosas podrían arreglarse.

Pero se pregunta, sobre todo, hasta cuándo tendrán que seguir acabando con una raza, con un pueblo entero, mientras _fingen_ que lo que están haciendo no se llama genocidio.

Es por eso que Hunk prefiere no recordar las palabras de su madre. Porque hacerlo implica escucharla diciendo que está bien, que su dolor es normal y es válido. Y él sabe que no, que no es cierto, porque no hay palabras, aunque sean las de su madre, que puedan servir de justificación para las atrocidades que ha tenido que cometer en esta guerra. No hay palabras para todas las atrocidades que le quedan por cometer en nombre de la paz.

Y cada día, mientras amanece vomitándole al sanitario sus remordimientos, porque su conteo de asesinatos ya supera los dos dígitos _y sigue subiendo_ , Hunk desea poder arrancarse ese estúpido corazón grande que tiene, para que ya nadie, amigo o enemigo, pueda caber en él.

 

**5**

Cuando Lance observa a Hunk y a Pidge no puede evitar pensar en lo inteligentes que son. A veces, si es sincero, se pregunta cómo es posible que puedan almacenar tanta información en su cabeza, debatirla y luego aplicarla con tanta facilidad. Son cálculos demasiado precisos, teorías exigentes y complicadas, tanto así que su mente no puede seguir lo que dicen cuando comienzan a hablar de eso. A pesar de amar el espacio, como ellos, y de haber tomado varias de las mismas clases que ellos, Lance no puede entender lo que están diciendo.

Y cuando está sentado entre los dos, en la sala de descanso del castillo, observando cómo sus quijadas se mueven a la velocidad de la luz y cómo asienten cada tanto en medio de su intercambio de conocimiento, está seguro de que es testigo del nacimiento de nuevos teoremas frente a sus ojos.

Pero él no puede entender _ni una sola maldita palabra_.

Por eso, cuando inhala, sabe que su pecho se llena no solo de oxígeno, sino también de un sentimiento que se parece mucho a la decepción, y que trata de ahogar el orgullo que siente por sus dos mejores —y genios— amigos. No puede no pensar en el hecho de que odia no ser partícipe de ese momento que parece hacerlos tan felices. Pues su cerebro, en vez de activarse y absorber el conocimiento, parece _doler_.

A Lance no le queda de otra más que sostenerse la cabeza cuando pasa y entonces pensar. Pensar que le hubiera gustado nacer siendo un poquito más inteligente, un poquito más como _ellos_ y menos como _él._

Cuando Lance fija sus ojos en Allura, en su porte y en su seguridad durante una misión diplomática, en la forma en que se expresa —no es solo cómo dice las cosas, sino también _lo que dice_ —, no puede evitar sentirse emocionado ante la grandeza que le inspira. Es tan decidida, tan fuerte, tan admirable.

Y cuando observa a Coran, encargándose del castillo con energía renovada cada día, dedicándose a la recolección de datos para mantener las cosas en orden, y en cómo está siempre allí apoyando las misiones que exigen un conocimiento cultural del universo, como si fuera él mismo una gran enciclopedia, Lance no puede más que sentir un profundo respeto hacia él. Y una inmensa gratitud.

Piensa que deberían vivir abrumados por todo eso que no pudieron hacer y por todo lo que ya no será. Cree que su destino es uno devastador como para compartirlo solo entre dos personas en la inmensidad del espacio y en la frialdad de una nave. Seguramente, cuando lloran, lo hacen por todos los que ya no pueden hacerlo —y a Lance le da un escalofrío cuando piensa que esas lágrimas cargan el peso de una civilización que fue arrasada entera—.

Y a pesar de eso, a pesar de que ambos se van a dormir recordando lo que alguna vez tuvieron y de que se despiertan cada _quintante_ enfrentando la realidad de todo aquello que perdieron, ellos no dejan de sonreír ni de poner esperanzas en el futuro.

¿Cómo puede él no pensar, no sentir, que son demasiado fuertes por poder soportar aquel dolor a diario? Ese es el _verdadero_ valor, y le haría bien aprender un poco de ellos. Después de todo, comparado a la situación de sus amigos, que cargan con la certeza de no volver a ver a sus seres queridos, ni de tener un lugar al cual llamar hogar, ¿de qué puede quejarse él?

Por eso, cuando extraña su hogar, a su madre, a sus hermanos, a su abuela, y la sensación de las olas golpeándole los tobillos, a Lance no le queda de otra más que sostenerse el pecho y entonces sentir. Sentir que es un desagradecido, un dramático, un exagerado cuyas emociones no tiene validez.

Cuando Lance sigue con los ojos la forma en que Shiro y Keith pelean en el entrenamiento, moviéndose con soltura, con velocidad, y con la seguridad de jamás pisar en falso, no puede evitar sentirse excitado e impresionado. Casi parece que el aire no ejerciera resistencia alguna sobre sus cuerpos, que no se cansaran y que hubieran memorizado y perfeccionado cada movimiento de todos los estilos de pelea existentes en la tierra. A veces quisiera aplaudir, boquiabierto, ante las increíbles demostraciones que llevan a cabo cuando creen que nadie los está mirando.

O quisiera lanzarles halagos por la manera en la que se desenvuelven en cada entrenamiento, como si hubieran nacido para ello. Porque, en serio, lo hacen parecer tan fácil, que en ocasiones Lance termina por creérselo. Es entonces cuando la realidad le recuerda que no todos pueden hacer grandes cosas, y acaba cometiendo los peores errores en las pruebas de aptitud, o en los simulacros de las misiones.

Y es cuando esto pasa, cuando falla, que a Lance no le queda de otra más que sostenerse con fuerza todos los lugares en donde lo han golpeado, y abrazarse a sí mismo. Abrazarse porque se siente lastimado, tanto por dentro como por fuera; porque se siente desesperanzado y cree que haciéndolo el dolor de alguna forma se aplacará.

Su intento es en vano, pero no viene como sorpresa: Lance es débil. Lo sabe. Sus habilidades de combate son nulas, y posiblemente lo sean hasta que, algún día, en medio de una misión, eso mismo haga que lo maten. Pero el pensamiento no lo pone nervioso, ni hace que un escalofrío le recorra la espina dorsal, porque Lance sabe que uno cosecha lo que siembra: y él solo ha cosechado fracaso.

Es un mediocre, es un caso perdido: no tiene inteligencia, no tiene fuerza, ni valor. Encima, tampoco puede ser soldado —es decir, un peón útil— porque no sabe pelear. A diferencia suya, todos tienen grandes cualidades que van nutriendo a medida que avanza la guerra. Cada uno de sus amigos ha logrado crecer como persona y como paladín; así que Lance se pregunta, honestamente, qué cosa sabe hacer él.

Qué cosa puede dar a sus aliados, a sus amigos o a esta guerra.

Qué cosa puede darle al universo.

Pero no se puede responder. 

Y, claro, no es que ello le sorprenda. Porque a estas alturas nadie espera nada de él.

Ni siquiera él mismo.

-x-

Cuando Lance comete aquel error en aquella misión tan importante y por consiguiente casi les cuesta la vida a algunos aliados, no lo encuentra extraño. Ya ni siquiera tiene fuerzas para sorprenderse de su propio fracaso, y se limita a intentar no ser una carga en lo que queda del trabajo. No habla y casi parece que no respira, temeroso de provocar más desastres. Se limita únicamente a seguir las órdenes lo mejor que puede, revisando hasta tres veces las cosas, aunque no tenga tiempo, solo para no volver a equivocarse.

En cuanto lleguen al castillo, podrá esconderse en su habitación hasta que todos olviden lo que acaba de suceder.

O, con suerte, —piensa, mientras escucha los pasos del enemigo acercarse a su posición— algún rayo láser de los _sentries_ le vuele la cabeza. Si acaso, solo espera que las manchas de su sangre no sea muy difíciles de limpiar, porque ni siquiera es capaz de soportar la idea de representar una carga para sus enemigos.

Pero Lance no muere —por desgracia— ese día. En el último momento es Keith quien, por estar más cerca, llega a su rescate y termina de acomodar con él los explosivos. Escapan de aquella misión saboreando el éxito, sin duda no gracias a él, sino a los esfuerzos conjuntos de los demás para enmendar la situación en que él los ha puesto.

Cuando llegan al hangar, y han descendido de los leones, Lance puede ver el cansancio en el rostro de los demás y se dice a sí mismo que no tiene porqué sentirse igual. No lo merece, no le corresponde. Así que se obliga a fingir que no siente cómo sus rodillas están a punto de ceder y cómo el dolor en la nuca y en los hombros —debido al estrés— lo está destruyendo. Finge que no tiene el corazón roto en un millón de pedazos sin reparo, y, en cambio, intenta sonreír para aliviar el ánimo de los demás.

Pero lo único que logra es hacer enojar a Shiro, y como resultado recibe frente a todos el peor regaño desde que formaron el equipo.

Lance no puede enojarse con él, porque sabe que todo lo que le está diciendo es verdad. Sencillamente le hubiera gustado que, cuando le echara en cara su patetismo, lo hiciera cuando estuvieran solos. De alguna forma, el ser encarado por una sola persona le hace más fácil el aguantarse las ganas de llorar. Pero aquí, en esta situación, siente los ojos de todos encima de él. Y de repente, no es solo el enojo de Shiro, se da cuenta de que es también el desdén de Keith, la condescendencia de Pidge y la lástima de Hunk. Todos, todos ellos lo están juzgando.

Todos le están diciendo lo malo, prescindible y reemplazable que es.

Lance no puede respirar. Siente que se va haciendo pequeñito y que pronto va a terminar por desaparecer. Shiro termina de gritar, mas nadie dice nada. Entonces el silencio le parece más brusco, más amenazador y terrorífico. Lance no puede soportarlo y no le queda de otra más que aferrarse a su casco como si su vida dependiera de ello. Lo aprieta tan fuerte que los dedos le duelen y entonces hace vagos intentos por calmar las lágrimas que amenazan con salir de sus ojos. Respira hondo, mira al techo y hace lo único para lo que es bueno: disculparse. Intenta hacerles saber que nada de ello ha sido a propósito. Sin embargo, siente que nadie le cree, y decide que lo mejor es irse de allí.

Mientras corre en dirección a su alcoba, a Lance no le queda de otra más que romper en llanto y entonces quejarse con el universo. Quejarse porque es una verdadera lástima que en la misión de hoy los _sentries_ no le hayan volado los sesos.

Se consuela con imaginar que la próxima vez será.


End file.
